


Happy Easter! (Frank Zhang x Reader)

by Sarcastic_Writer



Series: Percy Jackson Reader Inserts [16]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cute, Easter, Easter Egg Hunt, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 19:18:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10646358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcastic_Writer/pseuds/Sarcastic_Writer
Summary: This is a quick little thing for Easter!





	Happy Easter! (Frank Zhang x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Set the Easter before Percy comes to Camp Jupiter.

You tip-toed over to the unmoving mass on one of the metal bunk beds that the Fifth Cohort were provided to sleep.

  
         _If Octavian had his way,_ you mused to yourself, _I'm sure that there would only be mattresses._

 _  
_ Pushing your toughs aside you carefully sit down next to the sleeping figure. You rested a hand on his shoulder and lightly shook him. When he failed to waked up you shook him harder and he woke with a start... and a transformation into a iguana. Frank looked up at you as you tried to stifle your laughter.

  
        "Come on lizard boy, I didn't sneak over here for you to practice your shifting abilities," You told him as he turned back to normal.

  
        Frank shrugged and gave you a sheepish smile.Rolling your eyes you stood up and told him to get dressed and meet you outside. You quietly walked out of the building and leaned against the exterior. You always found this time of day to be the prettiest. The sky was a lovely shade of purple and red and for once the camp was void of its usual noise. Yes it was annoying to get up this early, but it always seemed to pay off.

  
        The door next to you creaked open and Frank walked out of it and softly shut it behind him.

  
        "May I ask why you woke me up so early?" He questioned as you two walked away from the barracks

.   
        You glanced at him and smiled, "I may have volunteered us to set up the egg hunt for the kids in New Rome."

  
        Frank shook his head and smiled at the ground, "You and your love of Easter."

  
You grabbed his hand and rested your head on his shoulder, "You know I love every holiday, so its no surprise really."

  
        Frank blushed the contact and tried to stuttered an answer. He gave up and the rest of your walk was in a comfortable silence. When you two reached the entrance to New Rome you released his arm. Frank was upset at the lost but soon forgot about it when you graded him into the city after going through the security process.

  
        In no time the two of you, along with a few others, had gather he eggs that wee to be hidden and set of to different parts of the city. You and Frank were sent to a park near the center of the city. You came up with a plan for you to cover the ground and Frank to cover the play set and other structures.

  
By the time you had finished the sun had risen above the horizon and bathed everything in a faint golden color. Soon the kids would be coming here and trying to find the eggs the 'Easter Bunny' had hidden.

  
        At the thought of the Easter Bunny, you snorted and thought of Frank with bunny ears and a tail. Said person looked at you oddly.

  
        "If you became a bunny right now, would you be the Easter bunny?" You asked holding in a laugh.

  
        Frank froze and shook his head in disbelief. You smiled at him once more and gestured to a shop across the street. 

  
        "Coffee?" You asked.

  
        "Hot chocolate." He said.

  
        "Whatever," You replied.

  
He smiled at you and both of you began to walk to the shop. A few paces later though you stopped and turned to him.

  
        "What? Is something wrong?" He asked you.

  
        You smiled and shook your head, "I just wanted to thank you. Not many people would be woken up early and be a good sport about it."

  
        Before Frank could say anything you pulled him into a hug. Frank blushed again but soon relaxed into the embrace.

  
        "Happy Easter." You mumbled.

  
        "Happy Easter." He said back.

  
You released I from the embrace and gabbed his hand, once again continuing our journey to the shop across he street.


End file.
